Love Your Curves & All Your Edges
by tealstorms
Summary: "Is that all I am to you, Mistress? A horse? A dragon? A pair of wings?" "Of course not, Diaval." "Then what am I to you exactly?"


**SO I saw Maleficent yesterday and fell in love with everything about it! I couldn't get the idea of a Maleficent/Diaval first (true love's) kiss out of my head so here you go :) As usual, feedback is always appreciated. **

**Oh and this fic was sort of inspired by All Of Me (the quiet, pretty, slowly-destroys-you-with-feels Boyce Avenue version), After The Storm by Mumford and Sons, Let Me Love You (the Gavin Mikhail version), and Make You Feel My Love (the Sidney Mohede version), all of which are found on Spotify. When I write, I always draw on emotions and imagery from music and those are the songs I was listening to if you care to listen as well while reading.**

* * *

_'Cause all of me loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

* * *

All Your Curves & All Your Edges

Diaval and his Mistress watched proudly as Aurora, wearing her crown, spoke with her new adoring subjects. The two of them began to walk through the woods, Maleficent leading the way as usual.

"What now, mistress?" he called out.

"Please, Diaval. You've known me long enough. Call me Maleficent," she said over her shoulder.

"As you wish, Maleficent."

If he had been standing next to her he would have seen a smile forming on her lips at the way he said her name.

He didn't know where she was leading him, but he followed dutifully. Eventually they came to their tree on the side of the cliff.

"You are free to go now."

He looked at her in confusion.

"Mistress?"

She shot him that playfully impatient stare that he never tired of.

"Apologies. Maleficent?" he corrected himself.

Yes, she decided, she liked the way he said her name.

"I said you can go now. You are free."

He turned slowly to look at her. She stood with her chin high and with sparkling eyes, looking out over the Moors. Her expression was unreadable. She refused to meet his eyes.

She was more beautiful with her wings than he could have ever imagined. He loved the way her long hair flowed freely down her back, and how the shade of brown she wore seemed to soften her very soul. He had never loved someone so completely before, so deeply. Everything about her made his heart sing.

"Is that all I am to you, _Mistress_?" he spat out. "A horse? A dragon? A pair of wings?"

He could see by the pained expression on her face that he had gone too far and he instantly regretted his words.

"Of course not, Diaval." It was barely a whisper.

"Then what am I to you exactly?" he asked earnestly.

She studied him with glistening eyes and felt her heart break. This is what she had been afraid of. He wanted something from her that she feared she couldn't give him, something she wasn't even sure she believed in. And yet...

A tear escaped her brilliantly bright eyes as she met his own eyes. He brought a hand to her face and softly brushed it away. Whatever she needed.

He had given all of himself to her, and not just as her servant. He had also given her his heart, his soul. He had lost them to her so long ago.

He remembered a moment much like this one at this same tree years ago. He had gone to sleep as a raven like he normally did, but when he woke up in the night it was as a human. She had transformed him. She had been watching him. He sat up slowly and stared at her in the moonlight. In a moment of boldness, he had invaded her personal space and leaned in until he was mere inches from her face. They had never been this close before. He heard her breath hitch at his proximity, and there was a mixture of fascination and fear in her eyes. Her gaze softened ever so slightly when he reached a gentle hand up to cup her face. But she didn't stop him. His gaze traveled to her lips and back to her beautiful eyes. Diaval knew that he might never again have this chance to show her what he felt in his heart. That he might never again have the chance to show her what true love really was. He started to close the gap between them. He was surprised as her eyes fluttered closed, waiting, not pushing him away. Their lips had barely grazed before she whispered the words he dreaded the most.

"I can't love you. I don't know how."

And then just like that she was gone, leaving him alone with the starry sky above, haunted by words whispered against his lips. And though they both thought about it often, they never spoke of that night.

But now he had another chance. He was close enough to kiss her and he wanted to more than anything. But somehow it would have been wrong that way. He could tell that she was undergoing some sort of internal struggle. It wouldn't be right to make a move now before she was ready. No, he needed to let her come to him. And he would wait for her, no matter how long it took.

"Do you wish for me to leave you, Maleficent?" he asked gently. But there was a desperate edge in his question. He let his hand fall from her face.

Somehow it sounded so intimate. And it had been so long since she had opened herself up to that kind of intimacy. Still, she felt cold without his touch.

She brought her hand up as if to turn him into a raven. Disappointed, he shut his eyes, waiting for the sensation of weightlessness that came along with his transformations. It did not come. Instead he felt Maleficent's cool hand caressing his face, her thumb moving down to trace his bottom lip. He opened his eyes and stared into her soul, not quite believing she could be real, that this could be happening. She had moved so close to him. Her breath tickled his cheek.

"No," she breathed, glancing down at his lips.

She tipped her head slightly and leaning in, planted a kiss, softly, sweetly, lovingly, on his lips. And then another. And as he responded she grew more bold and their kisses grew more passionate. She had never felt anything like it. Her entire soul seemed to sing. She was lost but she was found, she was falling but she was flying, all at once. And in that moment she knew their love to be true.


End file.
